


Born

by Hyliare



Series: Breaking the Ice: A Collection of 221Bs [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF Mycroft, Drug Use, Gen, Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 16:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1273117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyliare/pseuds/Hyliare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft appalls Sherlock, but not the other way around. Previously posted as a chapter in a work instead of a stand-alone, now broken up into a series for more accurate tagging!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born

He hadn’t been home in a number of days, but it wasn’t a hardship. As offices went, Mycroft found his more than acceptable for sleeping. The queen bed in the adjacent room (a fully-functioning studio, really) was the same model as the one in his house.

The one in which Sherlock was currently lounging.

“I wasn’t informed of your release.”

“Because I wasn’t.”

“Shimmy out a window, did you?”

“Bribed a pair of orderlies.”

“And immediately located the nearest purveyor of cocaine. What would Mummy think?”

Sherlock tossed himself from the bed and, in one swift motion, reached under the frame.

The reaction was immediate and guttural. Mycroft pulled the Ruger LCP from his shoulder holster as he was centered in the sights of the Browning he kept in the safe on the floor.

“Mm,” he sighed. “What _would_ she think? Her two beloved sons in a stand-off. Honestly, Sherlock. And your stance is hideous.”

The detective kept his elbows locked.

“What, I’m to believe your heart’s _bursting_ with sibling affection? They would have kept me there for the rest of my life, _Mycroft_. How you must love me!”

Mycroft’s grip tightened on his gun, but the barrel dropped slowly to his Turkish kilim rug. A smile glittered in his eyes even while he grimaced.

“From the moment you were born.”

 


End file.
